Hogwarts: New Generation
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Same school. New stories. New dangers. New generation. This fanfiction is about new generation of young wizards, I hope you will enjoy it. Most of it is my own fantasy, except for the story; greetings that Mrs. Rowling. Anyways, read and find out. I hope you will enjoy it, I put a lot of effort to this. I know it's not perfect but I'm trying.


"I wanna go to Hogwarts too!" Little Zoe yelled and looked angrily at her mother. Today, her siblings got letters to go to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley looked symphatically at her daughter.

"You will, my sweetheart. Just wait one year." She explained calmly.

"But I wanna go now!" Zoe stomped and her mother looked around the room to find someone to help her. However, her husband was at work and her children were all around the house.

"It's okay Zoe. I didn't get a letter either. I guess we just have to wait till next year." Stephen spoke up. They didn't notice him walk inside, he was playing with his older brothers Quidditch, or at least he was trying to. Stephen looked at his mother with support and put both hands on Zoe's shoulders.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief, because after that Zoe did not say a word about Hogwarts again.

* * *

"Alright, do you all have everything?" Both boys nodded their heads. Zoe was holding her mother's hand and looked at her brothers. They looked happy, holding in their arms all new books, new cloaks and new wands. Zoe wondered, how did they manage to pay it all, but she rather kept quiet. Her mother was nervous enough, having all of her children here, especially their youngest brother Neil. He was never calm, always jumping around, pulling mother's cloak.

"Mum, can we have an owl?" Trent asked and Lukas jumped at that idea.

"Yes mum, can we have an owl? Pleaseee." Mrs. Weasley was about to say no to them, they've already spent more money than ever, but their look on their face softened her and she nodded. Boys runned into the shop, making an older lady trip. Mrs. Weasley quickly apologizes to the lady and hurried after her sons to the shop.

They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, in boys's case runned, and looked around. It was pretty dark inside and boys jumped from one owl to another. After a while, they decided for a small, brown one.

"How much is it going to be?" Mrs. Weasley asked taking out her small purse.

"10 galleons." Mrs. Weasley goggled, but paid the prize.

* * *

"Are you both ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, when they arrived to the Platform 9 ¾.

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her children, tears coming out of her eyes. She hugged both of her sons and kissed them on the forehead.

"And don't forget to write us, when you get there!" Mr. Weasley yelled at them just when they were entering the train. They waved to their children and watched the train leave.

* * *

"This is so amazing." Lukas said to his brother when they were pushing themselves through the train. They found a coupe with two unoccupied seats. They walked in, asking if they may take a seat.

"I'm Lukas and this is my brother Trent." He said with smile on his face and looked at the strange kids sitting there. They were probably of their age, three girls and one boy. The boy had golden blonde hair as the girl sitting next to him. Other two girls were brunettes, one had darker hair than the other one. The blonde girl returned his smile and introduced them.

"I'm Elsa. This is my brother Jack," she pointed at the boy with golden hair and he raised his hand in a greeting, "this is Nicole," the girl with darker hair sitting next to her smiled at them and greeted them, "and this Katherine." The last girl didn't say anything and she looked like she's sad about something.

Elsa shot them a smile, apologizing for Katherine. They waved it with a movement of hand and didn't say anything to that.

"So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" They both nodded their heads and Elsa's smile widened.

"Ours is too. This is going to be so amazing! Right, Jack?" She turned at her brother who just mumbled something and nodded his head.

"Nevermind him, he's too occupied with missing his mommy." That encouraged Jack and he straightened up himself and looked at Elsa furiously.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! I heard you crying into your pillow at night, talking about how you are afraid to go to Hogwarts." Elsa triumphantly smiled and Jack blushed and shot his sister an angry look.

* * *

Professor Evereast was an older woman, but vigorous. She coordinated all fresh man's and walked with them into Great Hall where welcome feast is organized. They explain them how the ceremony goes, but new students are too amazed by interior of the school to listen.

A sorting hat starts singing his song and all students moves their sight to it. When it finishes, it starts reading the names alphabetically.

"Agic Nathaniel!" A boy named Nathaniel steps out of the crowd and Professor Evereast puts it on his head.

"Hmm…Gryffindor!" Students at the Gryffindor table start claping their hands and welcome their new member.

"Avery Ryder!" Young boy with dark hair steps out and puts a hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" Students at Slytherin's table yell and clap their hands.

And it went like this. Few other students were divided into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravensclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Lukas an Trent sighed, knowing they will go last since their surname start with 'W'.

"Malfoy Cedric!" A brown-haired boy stepped out, cocky impression on his face. Elsa growled next to the Weasley's boys.

"I hate that one. Just because he's a pure-blood he thinks he's better than others." She said with disgust and the hat put him to Slytherin house.

"Mercer Elsa!" Elsa's face filled with excitement.

'Wish me luck.' She whispered and walked to the hat. Nor Lukas or Trent knew what it was supposed to mean, but they hoped she will get to the house she want.

"Gryffindor!" Elsa jumped and before she went to her table she quickly hugged her brother and Weasley's tightly. Her brother came next, he was put in the same house with his sister.

Finally, the Weasley's.

"Weasley Lukas!" Lukas came to the hat and the professor put it on his head.

"Hmm… this truly is spectacular…" 'Please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor.' He prayed, seeing as all of his new friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Well then, fine. Have it your way… Gryffindor!" Lukas smiled with happiness and runned to the Gryffindor table where they were already clapping him. He took a seat and waited for his brother. Lukas jumped out of happiness when his brother Trent walked to their table.

Now, the Headmaster has his speech. On their own surprise, his speech was short, but interesting. Their eyes widened by even bigger surprise when tons of food appeared in front of them. Let the banquet start.

* * *

"John!" Lukas with Trent exclaimed when they saw him. John walked to them and greeted them with smile.

"We haven't seen you at the ceremony, where were you?"

"You're in a Gryffindor, right?" Trent asked his old friend.

"Easy, guys. I missed the train and my father had to take me here. It was quite a long and confusing ride. And yes Trent, I'm in a Gryffindor with you!"

"That is amazing!" Lukas said, "Oh and John, this is Elsa and this is her brother Jack. Elsa, Jack, this is John Potter, our friend from home."

"Wait a minute. Potter, like The Potter? Like the famous Harry Potter?" Elsa's blue eyes widened as she looked at John closer.

"Yeah, he was my grand-grandfather."

"That is so cool." Elsa said honestly. Her excitement was contagious and sonly everyone gathered in the Gryffindor common room and talked till the very night.

Elsa stood up, when she looked at the clock.

"I gotta go, it's late and we have classes tomorrow. Goodnight!" She smiled and waved at them, before walking to her room. They were all sleepy anyway, so they decided to go sleep. Lukas shared his room with his brother. They talked about the school a bit before they finally fell asleep.


End file.
